


with bushels of bad habits

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, sorry this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: we met at a concert and we’re singing all the lyrics together and having a great time but you lock your gaze with me when my favorite romantic line comes on and i think i’m in love” peterick!</p>
            </blockquote>





	with bushels of bad habits

**Author's Note:**

> OK not gonna lie this totally happened between me and guy friend when we saw fall out boy in concert (!!! still cant believe that happened also i almost touched pete like he was seriously a foot away from me during saturday) but i mean i didn’t fall in love with him but i was def feelin something in those few moments, so enjoy!
> 
> ALSO: thank you to smallghostkid AKA lilly my wife for writing the part where pete and patrick lock eyes for the first time.

“oh my god they’re playing ‘nine in the afternoon’ OH MY GOD TURN IT UP THEY’RE PLAYING THE SAME EXACT SONG THEY’RE GONNA PLAY AT THE CONCERT!” hayley williams screamed to her mother, as her mom winced and turned the volume up 

hayley whipped around to look at her best friends: patrick stumph, joe trohman, and debby ryan, all who were chuckling at hayley. she was essentially panic! at the disco’s number one fan and it was hilarious to see her so excited

“LOOSING THE FEELING OF FEELING UNIQUE… DO YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?!” the four of them sang loudly, anticipation growing. and although patrick doesn’t really listen to them (not even close to the degree that hayley does), he has to admit that they have pretty amazing songs. having the set list memorized, he knows for a fact that they’re going to play his favorite song- “mad as rabbits”. he cant wait to chant and sing his fragile gay heart out to “we must reinvent love” 

“your eyes are the size of the moon” joe sings to patrick mockingly, batting his eyes and making kissy faces at him. patrick just laughs and pushes him into debby, who just yelps in response and goes back to singing at hayley

they aren’t dating but they are pretty much dating

when they finally get to the venue, everyone spills out of the car 

“brendon urie is JESUS!” hayley practically screeches as her mom gasps

“hayley nichole williams! that is blasphemy we are all christians here!”

she laughs and waves to her mom as everyone calls out “thank you!”

“do you think we’ll get close enough to get his sweat on us?” joe asks, as debby shrugs

“i dunno man. a lot of people have been waiting. but we’ve got general admission, that’s gotta mean something right?”

they all nod in agreement as hayley links her arm with debby and sighs “guys im so fucking ready for this. what if ryan ross LOOKS at us!”

“ryan ross has got to tell me about the shit he was smoking while writing the ‘pretty odd” album. seriously guys, those lyrics are trippy as fuck. what does nine in the afternoon even mean” joe scratches his head, as they join the pretty small but decent sized line

“it means im fuckening ready to scream my lungs out” patrick adds as they all nod and check the time. only 5 more hours until the opening act (“what the fuck is a cobra starship, hayley?” “God”)

*

about half an hour later, pete wentz, william beckett, and andy hurley join the line. 

“bro i can’t believe gabe is opening for fuckening panic! at the disco! i swear i’d suck brendon urie off and im not even gay” andy exclaimed quite loudly as they heard a voice from the middle of the line shout “same!” 

pete, on the other hand, was practically jumping up and down. one of his best friend was opening for one of his favorite bands of all the time. what the actual fuck?! gabe had even gotten him, william, and andy sweet general admission tickets! for free! he would have let them backstage but they all agreed that they wanted to stay in the audience and that a signed autograph would do. 

“dude they gonna play “mad as rabbits” i swear im gonna cry buckets” pete said, not even caring like he sounded like some celebrity obsessed teenager. okay he was 19 and still technically a teenager but whatever. 

“william, your 25 year old boyfriend is opening for one of the hottest bands in the entire universe probably. how do you feel?” 

william grinned super widely like you thought his face was gonna shatter because of how wide that smile was. “fantastic”

pete checked the time. only 4 and a half more hours more until the concert began

*

flashforward 5 hours. patrick is not only tragically separated from all of his friends (even though joe’s unmistakable afro is only a few feet away from him) but he’s next to people who are very invested in the opening act. they’re pretty good and the lead singer keeps looking in patrick’s direction and even winks at the lanky boy who keeps singing the lyrics and screaming about how much he loves gabe. huh. among the enthusiastic crowd, there’s his really really attractive guy there. well two, one counting the tattooed ginger haired one who looks like he could kill a man, but the other one really caught patrick’s eye. he was tanned and tattoos were scattered on his arms. he was smiling widely and singing along to the cobra starship music (which was to be fair, pretty catchy) and wow he was really cute okay patrick stop staring now

pete on the other hand was too busy being in awe that wow his best friend was singing with his band on a huge stage in front of 10k people to even notice patrick. “BANG BANG SHOOT EM UP SHOOT EM UP YEAH!” they sang along, as everyone else politely swayed to the music. pete seriously hoped that people were gonna look up that band; they deserved all the recognition in the world. 

after cobra starship’s set ended, people began pushing and pete was separated from his friends and pushed almost to the barricade. and yes, although he hated being pushed and pressed against at concerts, he wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world. he was squished next to this really pale dude with long sideburns and large glasses. huh. 

when panic! at the disco came out…. all hell broke loose. first of all, brendon urie was so beautiful that patrick almost fainted. and secondly, jon walker could murder pete and pete would thank him. and spencer smith looked so great behind the drum kit patrick almost salivated. seriously.

everyone was screaming as brendon (who was right in front of pete and patrick by the way how was that guy REAL) said into the microphone “hey everybody! we’re panic! at the disco and we’re gonna play a couple of songs for you, alright?”. and even though patrick wasn’t with hayley at the moment he could picture her face and he swore he heard her signature screech. 

they started with the fan favorite- “i write sins not tragedies”. and the crowd starting pushing more and sang louder with brendon. and pete began bouncing and bobbing his head to the intro. this had to be his favorite song by them; he’d totally had sex to it before, not gonna lie. his enthusiasm grew as brendon reached his favorite part of the song and turned to face the guy next to him. he was shorter, and to pete’s surprise, really fucking hot. they locked eyes as pete screamed out the lyrics “WHAT A SHAME, WHAT A SHAME THE POOR GROOM’S BRIDE IS A… WHORE” the shorter sideburn guy shouted back at him, eyes still interlocked with his. pete felt his gay heart miss a beat. this was it. he had found love.

patrick on the other hand didn’t think much of it, besides the fact that “holy shit that guy was so hot” before looking back at the band and dancing despite being pushed against everyone

but then it kept happening again. all throughout the concert whenever patrick or pete was really feeling a lyric, they’d just look at each other and sing it. and pete didn’t even laugh or make fun of patrick when there were some tears rolling down his cheeks during “northern downpour” and they sang “for diamonds do appear to be just like broken glass to me” and god that was so embarrassing but pete didn’t seem to mind. 

the night was nearing and more and more lyrics were sharing between the two, sweat dripping and the neverending push of the crowd keeping everyone going.  
and okay pete wasn’t about to get hard during a concert but when patrick gave him this look while singing “and i've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck" pete almost collapsed right then and there. he had to get this guy’s number or something

after “theres a good reason these tables are numbered honey, you just haven’t thought of it yet” (where of course they did the jazz hands) the last song came on. mad as rabbits  
“have a happy saturday night, this song is called mad as rabbits!” ryan ross says into his microphone as patrick screams loudly and starts swaying to the music. 

when ryan and brendon reach patrick’s favorite part in the song patrick locks eyes with pete and practically sobs while singing “we must reinvent love!” and pete does the same. they look absolutely crazy and they’re both covered in sweat and they’re just crying during this concert but in that one moment everything was frozen and patrick was so fucking happy. and they don’t look away from each other, just singing “we must reinvent love, reinvent love, reinvent love” and just look at each other during the outro. just staring in each other’s eyes until the sound of ryan and brendon smashing their guitars fills their ears and bubbles fill the sky

holy shit. 

*

after everyone starts to disappear, patrick goes to find his friends. and he’s greeted by hayley outright screaming “PATRICK PATRICK PATRICK HOLY SHIT” she grips his wrist and almost cuts off his circulation “THAT WAS AMAZING DID YOU SEE BRENDON?! DID YOU HEAR THAT BEAUITFUL BEAUTIFUL SONG BEING PERFORMED RIGHT BEFORE OUR DEAR EYES?!!! PATRICK WE WERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF JON AND HE LOOKED AT ME LIKE DIRECT EYE CONTACT!” hayley cries, as debby rubs her back soothingly, although she’s still smiling like crazy “calm down hayley, deep breaths”

“bro we missed you! where were you?” joe asks as patrick shrugs, wiping the sweat from his brow “i was like 2 rows away from the barrier in front of brendon!”

“dude it was crazy, somehow we got pushed to the barricade and we were right in front of walker. hayley took so many pictures” patrick face palms. he had forgotten to take pictures because he was too busy singing with…. holy crap what was his name again?

“guys hold on i’ll be back” patrick says before taking off looking for emo tan boy who had that amazing smile 

finally after looking for a couple of minutes he found the guy with his friends standing near the stage next to… gabe? from the opening act? the lanky boy was leaning against gabe and kept pressing kisses to his neck. 

“uh, hi?” patrick says, and then groans internally. he sounds like a 14 year old. 

pete grins and then waves “hey!” patrick comes closer and looks at gabe in awe. he’s never been close to a somewhat celebrity before. 

“that’s gabe. im pete” pete says, shaking patrick’s hand as patrick nods “i’m patrick” pete repeats his name and wow pete could probably say his name forever and he would love it.

“do you wanna…” pete motions to an empty space and they walk together, ignoring pete’s friend’s calls “get it pete!” 

“i’m sorry about them” pete says as patrick waves his hand “it’s cool, it’s cool”

"you know gabe?" patrick asks and pete nods "yeah he's sort of my best friend. did you like them?"

patrick shrugged "yeah they were pretty rad. "kiss my sass" was such a hilarious song" 

they walk in silence until pete says “so… i guess you are really passionate about northern downpour, huh?” pete jokes, and patrick punches his arm lightly “hey shut up. you were practically melting during “lying is the most fun””

“yeah fair point… so, where you from?” pete asks, making small talk, glancing back at his friends who probably are waiting… but who cares right? he’s talking to the guy he had a love connection with! 

“uh, wilmette” “hey same!” they share a half laugh or whatever and then pete pauses before saying

“so i don’t really know you but you were really cool. and i don’t know man but we had this connection like we had a connection during mad as rabbits you know? and you weren't creeped out when i freaked out during "i write sins" and your eyes are really pretty like seriously what the hell. so anyways… can i possibly maybe have your number?” he blurts out as patrick blushes red and giggles (he giggles jesus christ)

“yeah sure” he says, taking pete’s phone from his hands and typing in his number before handing it back 

“so my friends are waiting for me, so i better go… but text me alright?” patrick smiles shyly as pete agrees to “totally call you dude” 

before patrick goes he gives pete a quick kiss and ignores the whoops of pete’s friends and waves goodbye to the dumbstuck boy before running off to find joe 

when he meets back against with his friends in hayley’s mom’s car, they all ask where he was and he just smiles before falling asleep


End file.
